Everything Burns
by Trina Jean
Summary: Hermione's world is falling apart. She already buried everything about life that she loved and now she must face his killer as everything burns. Song Fic to Everything Burns by Anastacia fea. Ben Moody. REVIEW!


1She couldn't believe it had come to this. She didn't want to leave this room, the room she had called her own for seven years, she had shared it with her friends, her family. Life was easy here, but she could hear the screams erupting from the corridors she had walked in just a year ago. It was her who had to end this, she closed her eyes and imagined the face of the most beautiful being she had ever seen, but with his face came the broken promises and the wordless goodbyes, she opened her eyes again, bringing herself back to reality. She knew it was time and as she walked out towards the stairs that would lead her to the common room and then into Hell she remembered a song she had heard recently.

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing

As she walked down the stairs, her eyes strayed to the floor. Bodies of friends and enemies laid all around. She wanted to stop, she wanted to cry, but she had forgotten how to cry the moment she had buried everything that was good in her life. Someone was behind her, she knew it.

"_STUPEFY!_" She yelled, knocking her silent stalker unconcious. Vincent Crabbe, not the one she was looking for. She had to keep going.

"Hermione, wait, HERMIONE!" Harry Potter yelled behind her, running after her. He reached her and forced her to turn around. "This has to end, Hermione, it has to end now. Listen to me, I love you, you're my best friend and please don't follow me. I have to do this Hermione, it's my job." He shouted, over the sound of spells being yelled and people crashing into walls.

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns

"I'm coming with you, Harry, I have to." Hermione yelled back, as Harry tried running past her.

"No, Hermione, you have to go on. Once this is over you have to put the fire out, you have to live, for us." Harry said, knowing she knew just who the us was he was talking about.

"I'm coming, that's the end of it. Do you want me to come with you or try to keep up by myself?I know how to hide, remember? I can do it quite well." Hermione said, remembering that night, she had run because that is what that beautiful being had told her to do and ever since she had been hiding from the world, not allowing anyone to care for her. She shook the thoughts from her mind, she had to focus because if she was going to die, she was going to make sure she didn't die alone, she was taking someone with her.

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

"Fine, let's go!" Harry said, grabbing her hand. They were headed out into the commons, where the heart of the battle was. Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes when she saw the fire around her. Her home was being destroyed. But, her tears stopped, she'd found him. The Devil himself, the one who had taken her lover from her. Their eyes locked and they knew it was time to face each other.

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams   
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate   
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

"Harry, go, do what you have to and let me do what I have to." Hermione yelled, pulling Harry towards her. His eyes followed hers to where the Devil stood. He knew she was right, he had to let them both do this.

"Kick his arse, Hermione!" Harry said, his eyes connecting with hers once more.

"Diddo." She said, knowing this was going to be the last moment she ever shared with her best friend. He walked away, looking for his enemy, preparing to die for this world they both loved.

Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)   
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh (While everyone screams)

Hermione walked forward as her enemy did the same. His trademark smirk was plastered on his face. Hermione closed her eyes, allowing herself just one moment of rememberance.

"Hermione, go, NOW!" Her love had yelled, pushing her towards the door that would lead her out of the dungeons.

"No, Ron, I'm not leaving, if we die, we die together." She said, not letting go of his hand.

"Listen to what I'm going to say Hermione, you are my salvation, if you don't survive this neither will my soul. Let me be the hero this time, let me save you for once." He said, blocking a spell that had just been fired at them.

"No, Ron, No!" Hermione said, tears overflowing on to her face, " I won't leave!"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said, tears threatening to fall from his perfect eyes. "Expellieramus!" Hermione felt herself flying out the door and heard it lock, she did what she was told she ran. But she could still hear the words being shared between the two enemies.

"Are you ready, Weasel?" She heard the enemy say. She couldn't do it, she couldn't leave him to die. She had to get in.

"Let's just finish this, she heard Ron say.

"I agree we should and before I kill you, I just want you to know, the mudblood will be taken care of. I assure you, she will receive all the personal attention I can supply her with." Hermione could almost see the smirk that would surely be plastered on the enemy's face.

"Like Hell you will." Ron said. She had to get in now.

"_ALOHOMORA!_" She yelled, as Ron and his enemy both prepared to to yell the curse that would kill.

"Apperently, your girlfriend can't take a hint, Weasel, oh well, this will be a lot more fun!" the grey-eyed snake said, pointing his wand at Hermione.

"NO!!!" Ron yelled, rushing at Hermione.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Hermione knew she was dead, but she couldn't figure out why she hadn't felt the spell, until she felt Ron slide from her arms and saw his body, lifeless and the fear for her still left in his glaused over eyes.

"Isn't this a nice twist." Her enemy yelled towards her, knocking her out of her memory. "Right back where we started, on the threshold of where we met. So, Granger, ready to finally see your Ronald again."

"Actually, I am, but the real question is are you ready to join your parents in Hell, Malfoy?" Hermione looked at him, saying his name for the first time since the night he had escaped after killing Ron.

"No, you killed them and now I'm going to kill you." He said, emotion rising in his voice at the mention of his dead parents.

"We'll see." Hermione said, her eyes darting to the side where Harry and Voldemort had just found each other. Like her, Harry was circling his enemy. His eyes locked with hers for a minute. His eyes told her the truth, they were ready.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" All four enemies yelled at once.

Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns   
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away

As Hermione fell to the ground, she saw her best friend and his enemy fall as well and hers. She saw the fire slowly fading away as she drifted away from the world she knew was now safe.

Hermione opened her eyes and to her not so surprised pleasure found herself face to face with her lover, her Ron.

"Ron..."

"It's ok, Hermione, your home." He said, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, while all around lovers were joining each other again: Harry and Ginny, McGonagall and Dumbledore, and James and Lily, who had never really left each other's side to begin with, in the heavenly world.


End file.
